Aku Bilang Masa Lalu Itu Seperti Kereta
by Mitoia D
Summary: Masao/Nene. Kisah tentang Masao, Nene dan anggota kelas Matahari lainnya saat SMA. "Semoga aku nggak sekelas dengan Nene…" ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:** Yoshito Usui (Alm. ToT) Mungkin juga sebagai tanda duka cita? Terlalu jelek.

**Summary:** Masao/Nene. Kisah tentang Masao, Nene dan anggota kelas Matahari lainnya saat SMA. "Semoga aku nggak sekelas dengan Nene…" ONESHOT

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Nene/Masao

-

Warning: Mungkin rada AU, OOC dan lain-lain. Dan juga, nggak menurut konteks Jepangnya karena saya nggak baca/nonton versi Jepang T.T

-

**Aku Bilang Masa Lalu Itu Seperti Kereta**

A Crayon Shinchan Fanfiction

By Ai Kirizu

-

_**11 tahun silam, TK Futaba**_

"_Masao, ayo kita main rumah-rumahan!" Mata Nene terlihat begitu liciknya seperti monster kelinci. Yah, sedikit banyak dia memang mirip kelinci? Terutama rambutnya yang diikat dua._

_Seperti biasanya, dan selazimnya. Aku tidak dapat berkutik di depan cewek itu, eh, maksudnya anak perempuan itu. Auranya terus mengintimidasi seakan dia itu… err… ratu? Dan aku cowok pengecut yang cengeng… aku sudah paham itu._

_Yah, yang jelas sosok manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan di depanku itu adalah monster yang kejam. Mengintimidasi kapan saja dia mau, dan objeknya selalu aku. Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa dia bisa terus-terusan mengincarku, padahal murid TK ini ada banyak. Dan juga, aku, bukan satu-satunya temannya._

_Tapi kenapa harus aku, sih?_

_-_

_Nene menggeretku ke mejanya. Lebih tepatnya, disebut "meja kerja". Karena dibalik meja itu ia membuat skenario-skenario licik dengan aku dan dia sebagai tokoh utama—suami-istri-dan teman-teman lainnya sebagai figuran. Kalau sudah stand by di situ, artinya ia akan menjadi ratu iblis yang menyiksaku sepanjang hari yang kuhabiskan di TK ini._

_SRAKK!! Tampaknya Nene sudah selesai dengan skenarionya. Senyum Akuma muncul lagi di wajah liciknya. "Ayo kita mulai, suamiku…"_

_Euh, mimpi buruk akan dimulai lagi. Selamat datang, neraka…_

_**Flashback End.**_

_-_

_KRIIIIIING!—BANGUN-BANGUN-BANGUN, MASAO-KUN!! HARI SUDAH PAGI!!—KRIIING!!_

"Hiyaaaaaaa!!!" Huh, jam beker. Bikin kaget saja.

Aku pusing. Mimpi buruk itu sudah menghantuiku beberapa hari ini. Wajar saja, walaupun baru menegakkan punggungku di tempat tidur saja aku masih terhuyung-huyung dan hampir jatuh lagi ke bantal.

Semoga ini yang terakhir… karena baru mulai pagi ini aku terbangun (lagi) dengan alarm.

Ya, semoga kau tahu! Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku berangkat sekolah! Lebih tepatnya, hari pertamaku masuk SMA!

Tapi kenapa harus disambut dengan mimpi buruk semacam itu sih…

-

Aku—dengan badan yang masih belum seimbang-mengambil handukku dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah kututup pintu kamar mandiku, aku menaruh handukku dan mengambil sikat gigi. Lalu nangkring di depan wastafel.

Kebetulan sekali—di depan wastafel ada cermin. Setelah kubasuh mukaku, aku melongok wajahku di cermin itu.

Aku sudah menjadi anak SMA…

Rambut hitam yang agak memanjang, ikal rupanya. Wajahku yang masih bundar—tapi sekarang lebih proporsional. Mata hitamku yang lengkung—aku memang nggak berbakat jadi orang jahat. Pipiku yang sudah tidak gembil lagi… padahal waktu TK aku kelihatan bundar sekali yah.

Dan juga, jakun yang sudah tumbuh, yang menandakan kalau aku ini seorang cowok sejati. Artinya, sebagai seorang cowok aku tidak bisa cengeng lagi seperti dulu.

Lagi-lagi aku mengingat masa lalu… bahkan waktu SD pun aku masih cengeng. Tapi cewek itu membuatku kuat…

Apakah aku bakalan sekelas lagi dengan Nene ya?

Jangan sampai deh.

-

_**~Masao-Nene~**_

_**-**_

_**Sekarang, SMA Futaba**_

Hmm… kuhirup udara segar pagi hari Kasukabe. Terus terang walaupun banyak polusi, gang-gang di Kasukabe udaranya masih segar. Ah—yang jelas masih cocok untuk dihirup manusia.

Lalalalala~ hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk SMA. Hey, Masao! Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil!

Jlag! Langkahku seakan terhenti secara otomatis saat berada di depan bangunan balok besar dengan jam dinding raksasa di tengahnya. Sisi kanan pintu gerbangnya tertulis: SMA Futaba, Kasukabe.

Anak-anak lain berlalu lalang dengan seragam sailor putih-biru dan gakuran biru laut. Sebetulnya mulutku mau menganga, berhubung ini adalah kali pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di SMA Futaba ini, tapi terus terang saja: gengsi. Prestise seorang lelaki harus didahulukan. Pada akhirnya? Yah, aku hanya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku dengan mata takjub.

"Masao!"

KHIIEEEE!! Jantungku seakan menjengat. Tubuhku juga sepertinya akan menjengat kalau tidak dijaga oleh kesadaranku. "Shin… Shinosuke…"

"Hohoho… sejak kapan kau memanggil nama Shinosuke padaku? Biasanya kau panggil Shinchan toh… dengar Masao-san, nama Shinchan itu bahkan sudah terkenal sampai penghujung kepulauan Jepang, kau tahu?" Cih. Dasar Shinchan. Gaya flamboyannya, sama sekali tidak berubah dari pertama kali aku menjumpainya. Tapi terus terang dia akan terus-terusan menjadi maskot. Bahkan Mayumi-san, peramal terkenal di kelas kami bilang dia akan jadi maskot lagi di SMA. Entah aka nada berapa korban lagi yang terpincut dengan gaya anehnya…

"Iya deh… Shinchan…" Euh. Nama yang kekanak-kanakan itu, kenapa tidak disingkirkan saja sih?

"Okidoki Masao-kun. Bye!"

Satu pengacau sudah pergi. Semoga aku tidak ditempatkan sekelas dengannya.

Walaupun sekelas dengannya juga tidak apa-apa. Dia kan pintar, dan empuk untuk diconteki.

"Oi, Masao-kun!"

Kazama. Ah, cuekin saja. "Hai…" Tunggu! Bukankah harusnya Kazama melanjutkan SMA-nya di kota Tokyo? "Kazama-kun? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Kazama hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berucap, "Ckckck… Masao-kun, jelas aku datang ke sini untuk sekolah. Memangnya kenapa?"

Hal gawat! Darurat! Bisa-bisa dia menyabet rangking paralel lagi di sini! "Ah… tidak apa-apa kok. Bukankah seharusnya kamu melanjutkan SMA di Tokyo?"

"Ehhh… itu…" Kazama membatu sejenak. "Sepertinya lebih baik aku sekolah di sini saja. Lagipula Tokyo hanya seperti itu saja kok, tidak ada yang menarik." Inner parlente-nya… lagi-lagi aku membawa inner itu keluar. Dasar anak orang kaya. "Du… duluan ya, Masao-kun!"

Menarik napas sejenak. Huffff~

-

Aku melangkah gontai ke dalam gedung sekolah. Di koridor terpasang pengumuman di kelas mana aku akan ditempatkan. Santai sejenak, hela napas…

Bo. Anak itu tidak kelihatan dari tadi. Padahal biasanya ia selalu datang pagi. Kepala lonjong itu… jadi agak sedikit ingin melihatnya pakai gakuran SMA.

-

Banyak anak-anak lain yang jejingkrakan karena satu kelas dengan sahabatnya, satu kelas dengan pacarnya, satu kelas dengan orang yang ditaksirnya… Sedangkan aku? Boro-boro ditaksir, menaksir seseorang pun hanya dalam mimpi sudah cukup puas.

Aku jadi merasa sedikit iri dengan teman-temanku.

Kazama—yah—walaupun sombong, tapi aura parlentenya yang memancar membuat cewek-cewek kontan tergila-gila padanya. Jelas: 1. dia anak orang kaya; 2. dia pintar; 3. dia cool; 4. walaupun sombong, tapi tetap saja dia jauh lebih ganteng dari aku!

Shinchan—dia sih memang tipe yang terlalu unik menurutku. Walaupun tingkah lakunya seringkali tidak lazim, apa lagi dia mata keranjang—tidak lantas membuat pamornya surut. Malahan sejak dia masuk SD dia jadi pusat perhatian, terus-menerus dan membuat orang jadi menyukainya. Entah sihir jenis apa yang ia punya.

Sedangkan aku? Tidak ada yang spesial dari diriku. Bahkan waktu TK dan SD aku di-cap cengeng oleh teman-temanku.

Tapi dia berhasil mengubahnya…

Dengan cara-cara super liciknya, 11 tahun dia menyiksaku. Mulai bermain rumah-rumahan, menjebakku dengan geng anak nakal, mengajakku berpetualang, selalu mengganggu kehidupan tenangku di sekolah…

Tapi hasilnya, aku sudah tidak lemah lagi.

Dia mengajariku tumbuh.

Dia mengajariku cara bertahan hidup.

Dia mengajariku membangun mental baja.

Dia mengajariku tentang sesuatu…

…keberanian.

-

-

-

Nene.

-

-

-

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak tadi aku belum melihatnya.

-

-

Aku menjadi penasaran. Aku jadi ingin melihat di kelas mana aku ditempatkan. Jangan-jangan sama nenek sihir itu lagi… Aduh. Aku bisa mati disiksa nanti. Cukup 7 kali sekelas. Sudah cukup!

Baru 50 meter mendekati papan pengumuman itu, tahu-tahu…

"Masao!"

Seorang cewek.

"Woi!"

Berlari terengah-engah.

"Masao…"

Rambutnya diikat dua, warna coklat.

"Hei Masao!"

Dia menepuk bahuku.

"Kau sekelas denganku!" Wajahnya terlihat sumringah. Panjang umur dia.

Dia adalah…

…Nene.

-

**~ o w a r i ~**

**-**

**Hai!**

Ketemu lagi dengan sayah, Toia.

Gimana kesannya tentang fanfic ini? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Pasti abal… hahaha.

Maklum, ini ide saya yang ujug-ujug nyempluk di otak. Entah nyasar darimana… yang jelas muncul pas nonton Shinchan. Adegan Nene dan Masao main rumah-rumahan… hehehe. Langusung deh, kesambet suruh nulis. Anda bisa lihat, semua dikerjakan dengan asal-asalan. Lha mau gimana lagi? Nene/Masao itu couple yg lucu bangettttttt!!! Menindas dan ditindas, hohohohohohohoho…

Eung, maaf banget yah, kalo fanfic ini banyak OOC! Habis ide lain juga muncul seiring waktu… lebih tepatnya seiring saya nulis ini fanfic.

Yang jelas fanfic ini jangan pernah anda anggap serius! Karena kalo canon-nya begini… haduh, gawat ntar…

Masao/Nene. Mau jadi rumah tangga sebagus apa nantinya… pasti Masao ikut ISTI (Ikatan Suami Takut Istri).

**Glosarium~ (kayak ada yg mau baca ajah)**

Okidoki… versi lain orang Jepang untuk 'oke'. Biasanya dalam konteks komedi. Nggak tahu siapa pembawa aslinya, tapi yang jelas sudah ada sebelum tahun 2000 (gak penting).

Alarm Masao… saia niru alarm bekernya Kaname Chidori (FMP!). dan di kenyataan emang ada alarm yg bunyinya gitu.

shinchan saya buat pintar disini. Abisnya dia pasti cerdas kan, bisa 'dewasa sebelum waktunya'.

Kazama, dia kan dilesin sana-sini. Wajar kalo rengking paralel (jadi inget nasibku, kagak rengking… T-T)

Pada konteks aslinya, TK Aksi namanya TK Futaba. Diambil dari Futabasha, penerbit legal Shinchan di Jepang. Source:

**Ending note…**

I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Jangan lupa klik tombol 'Review This Story / Chapter' di bawah ya!

-

-

_Thank-you Kiss,_

Ai Kirizu Mitoia.


End file.
